


I Know What Guys Like

by milevenmirkwood



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milevenmirkwood/pseuds/milevenmirkwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off part 29 of OOT where Dan wants to show his appreciation to Arin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What Guys Like

Dan stepped into the elevator and Arin looked both ways down the hallway to see no one else ways coming before stepping in.

He pressed the fourth floor button and looked over at Dan. Dan gave Arin a look that ignited a fire in the pit of his stomach. Dan was hot there was no denying that but rarely does he just look like sex. Pure lust. The low lighting hitting all the right places on his face, chest heavily slightly. Arin took a step forward and Dan took a step back.

"Dan..." Arin singsonged. 

"Yeah, Big Cat?"

Their game continued until Dan was pressed up against a wall. Dan reached up to stroke Arin's face, but Arin caught his hand and held it above Dan's head. 

He did the same with the other as the elevator doors closed. Arin crashed his lips to Dan's and Dan returned the kiss with twice as much passion. He struggled to break free from Arin's hold and Arin smirked against Dan's lips.

They both knew Dan loved it.

Arin slid his tongue in Dan's mouth and his heart flipped as the their tongues met and the elevator dipped. Dan moaned and struggled again, doing the only thing he could do, grinding his center to Arin's.

Arin hissed and reciprocated just as hard. The two continued their heated make out session as Arin held Dan's wrist with one hand, sneaking another into his sexy mess of a hair. Dan bit at Arin's lower lip and in response, Arin yanked at Dan's hair. Arin pulled away to hear Dan's groan properly. The animator kissed and nipped at Dan's neck, feeling him squirm. 

"Elevator..." Dan whispered.

Arin pulled away and looked to see the elevator was about to stop on their floor. He let go of Dan's wrists and stepped away, acting like nothing ever happened. The doors opened and Arin started to walk out the elevator when he noticed Dan looking up. Following the singer's gaze, he sees a small black domed camera in the corner of the ceiling. 

Smirking, Arin waved at the camera before walking out. They ventured down the hallway and Arin stepped aside so Dan could open the door. As soon they stepped into the room, they collided. Hands and mouths anywhere reachable. Shedding each others clothes, Dan found himself against another wall.

Not that he was complaining. He gasped as Arin kissed and nibbled at the area above the waistband of his underwear. Arin pulled down Dan's boxer briefs and took in the singer's length immediately. Dan groaned, banging his head in the process of tipping his head back. 

It should be illegal how good Arin was at this. Considering he had little experience before meeting Dan was even more impressive. The animator stroked the base as he tongued at the tip, driving Dan crazy.

A thought popped into Dan's head and he held in his laughter. He tried as hard as possible to hold back his noises. Arin noticed and doubled his efforts. 

Dan was so close and he almost wanted to give in. Is the joke really worth it?

Hell yeah.

"...yay." Dan said as quietly as possible.

Arin chuckled around Dan's cock, the vibrations causing Dan climax. Dan thrust into Arin's giggling hot mouth, filling it with his thick spunk.

He pulled out of Arin's mouth, cock covered in spit and cum. He looked at Arin as he swallowed with a loud gulp before his swollen pink mouth turning upwards.

"What the fuck dude?" he asked, still laughing.

"What? It's a compliment."

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first Egobang! I was kind of wary cause I never truly know how to feel about shipping people IRL even though they've said that they're cool with it. Dan/fem!Reader is one thing cause we all know Dan loves the ladies.
> 
> Anyway I'm already in the rabbit hole at this point!


End file.
